paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Gyro Turret
Tactical Analysis *'Perimeter Defence': Simple, cheap, and quickly set up, the Gyro Turret can protect your base from hostile threats, with its powerful gyrojets, capable of stopping infantry platoons from 800 metres. All it needs is a supply of electricity, and then it's ready to go. *'Prioritise Infantry': The Gyro Turret is optimised to deal with infantry. Its gyrojets, while having ample ammunition to hold out against infantry forces for a long time, fare poorly against vehicles, and its targeting software cannot engage aircraft. Railgun and Missile Turrets are better suited to dispatching such threats. *'Temporary Measure': The Gyro Turret, having been designed with low cost in mind, is rather fragile. Retaliatory fire will wreck it fairly quickly, if the enemy can close within range. *'Target in Range': Of course, like many other Syndicate weapons, the Gyro Turret possesses an extremely long range, allowing it to eliminate targets before they manage to close the distance. On the other hand, it is useless against targets that do manage to close the distance, and also needs spotters to utilise this advantage to full effect. Background Legion Security units typically operate out of prefabricated field bases that can be set up in short periods of time, usually with the assistance of hired local labourers and machinery like Construction Lifters. Of course, given the nature of the mercenary corporation's operations, such bases are typically located in less than friendly territory. Therefore, it necessary that such bases have some sort of defence to protect them from attack. Of the various threats a field base might have to fend off, Legion Security identified three areas; infantry, armour, and air. Of course, given that such bases are often temporary, meant to be disassembled and packed up after operations in the area had ceased, the base defences in question would also have to be cheap, small, and temporary. This was the reasoning that led to the development of the Gyrojet Auto-Turret, or Gyro Turret. Employing a pair of powerful automatic gyrojets, with an ample supply of ammunition, the Gyro Turret was designed to be set up in minutes and then forgotten about. TO this end, it is A.I. controlled, meaning that no human supervision is required. Automatic friend-or-foe identification and target acquisition is built into the turret, allowing it to identify hostile targets and engage them. Additionally, while the turret's sensors are not all that impressive by themselves, the turret is networked to the local AURA network, which allows it to take advantage of targeting data provided by other turrets, as well as feeds from personnel and vehicles, in order to exploit its full range. In order to save space when the turret is being transported, the Gyro Turret is designed such that it can be packed up into a large cube that can be fit into the back of a truck. This way, deployment becomes a simple matter of locating a suitable spot to place the turret, activating it, and then waiting for the turret to fully unpack and set up. Similarly, when Legion Security wishes to pack up and leave, it is a simple matter of deactivating the turret and folding it back into its compact form. There are some disadvantages to this system; one such disadvantage is that the Gyro Turret, as well as the Railgun Turret and Missile Turret, are all rather fragile, the delicate internal mechanisms easily wrecked by weapons fire. Category:Buildings